


The Experiment

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: touchyerwood, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Kink Meme, Porn, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack experiments on Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> For the community touchyerwood, a Torchwood kink meme. Prompt was [Jack/Gwen, female squirting.](http://touchyerwood.livejournal.com/910.html?thread=76430#t76430)

Gwen was on her cell phone at her station in the Hub. “I’m sorry, Rhys, but I have to work late at Torchwood tonight. Yes, I know you wanted to experiment and see if I could squirt. Yes, I know, but we’ll have to wait now. I’ll see you soon. Uh-huh. Goodbye, Rhys.”

 

Jack was walking past her station when she was talking to Rhys. After she was done with the phone he went back to her station. “Did someone mention squirting?”

“Jack, why are you listening to my personal phone calls?”

“I wasn’t listening. I heard you mention squirting and I wanted to see if I can help out.”

“No, you can’t help out, Jack. I was going to experiment with Rhys, but since I’m stuck here closing out a case, I can’t experiment with him and I’m not sharing that experience with you.”

“Okay, so you _really_ want to experiment with a guy who has never made a woman squirt in his life, or do you want to practice with someone with experience?”

Gwen stared at Jack.

 

Gwen was lying on Owen’s examination table. She was naked, sweating under the lights in Owen’s theatre.

“Jack, why are you running around in your coat while I’m naked on the table?”

“I have plenty of shirts I can ruin. Besides, I have to get you in the mood before I can make you squirt.”

Jack kissed Gwen, first on her lips, then under her neck. He rubbed the sides of her body. From her neck Jack kissed her between her breasts, then under her stomach and then back to her breasts. When Jack sucked her breasts Gwen began to moan and sweat more. She was starting to get wet, and both Jack and she could smell it. Jack finished kissing and sucking Gwen’s breasts. He put his left hand on Gwen’s crotch and his right index finger inside Gwen.

“What are you doing? I thought you were going to make me squirt.”

“Hold on, hold on. I’m getting there.”

Jack rubbed his left thumb on Gwen’s clit and started stroking Gwen’s G-spot with his right index finger. Gwen felt relief initially. The feeling of needing to pee and explode came afterward. Gwen was moaning and sweating.

“Jack...I don’t think I’m squirting yet.”

“You need to bear down as if you’re going to pee.”

“But what happens if I pee?”

“I promise you, you won’t. Just let go and you’ll squirt.”

Jack kept stroking Gwen’s clit and pumping her G-spot while Gwen bore down. After a few more pumps and rubs a spurt came out of Gwen’s pussy. The spurt was clear, odourless and landed on the floor and Jack. Gwen’s legs shook uncontrollably. She smiled, relieved the tension was released from her pussy.

“Congratulations, Gwen, you’ve just learned how to squirt. Can you remember this for Rhys?”

“I...don’t know if I can remember anything.”

“We can always try again.”

“Well...why not?”

Jack stroked Gwen’s clit and pumped her G-spot for a second time.


End file.
